


Bring It Back Down

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're a cockslut, but I want your ass tonight, not your mouth.  And I'm not ready to come yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It Back Down

John knelt next to the bed, waiting for Rodney to come back from the lab. He'd lost track of how long he'd been there, but Rodney's email had been _specific_, ordering him to be waiting when he got in. He shivered a little from the chill in the room, and for a moment contemplated getting up and getting dressed, but the thought was gone almost as fast as it had occurred. Rodney was _good_ at what he did, and it made it worth it to wait.

He resettled himself on his knees, ignoring the ache that spread through his thighs. Finally the door slid open, and Rodney came in, and John froze.

Rodney didn't even bother to look at John. He walked right past John to set his computer down on his desk. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out before sitting in his desk chair. "Get over here and suck me."

Taking a deep breath, John crawled over to Rodney. He didn't hesitate, opening his mouth and sucking the head of Rodney's cock into his mouth. Rodney groaned, his hands tangling in John's hair, pulling him down so that John was forced to take more. For a second, he nearly choked, but Rodney didn't appear to care. John swallowed past the urge to gag, and the head of Rodney's cock slipped into his throat.

"Yeah, that's it," Rodney said, using his grip in John's hair to move his head. John went along willingly, letting Rodney fuck his face. He couldn't stop the moan that broke loose at the sensation of being used. He loved it, loved having Rodney just take what he wanted. He sucked and licked as much of Rodney's dick as he could, wanting to make him come, wanting to taste it, to feel it.

When Rodney pulled him back, John whined and pushed forward against the pull in his hair. "Stop, John," Rodney said. "I know you're a cockslut, but I want your ass tonight, not your mouth. And I'm not ready to come yet."

John whined again, but pulled back and settled on his heels, waiting to be told what to do by Rodney.

"I got you a surprise," Rodney said, opening the desk drawer. He pulled out what looked like a dildo, and John could feel his eyes grow big. It was at least as large as Rodney's dick, and John couldn't _wait_ to feel it up his ass. "Did you do what you were told? Are you all slick?"

He nodded, face flaming hot at the memory of shoving his fingers up his own ass. "Y-yes."

"Good boy. And good boys get rewards, don't they?"

"Uh, huh. Please."

Rodney set the toy down on the nightstand and stood up, stripping off his clothes and piling them on the chair. Then he walked over to the bed and settled down with his back to the headboard. "Across my lap, John," he said.

The humiliation of the position made John hesitate. When Rodney lifted his chin, though, John hurried to obey. Draped across Rodney's lap like a child, offering up his ass for anything that Rodney wanted, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"Come on, John. You know better," Rodney said. "Legs spread wide. I want access to _everything_."

Biting his lip, John did as he was told. Rodney immediately slid his hand between his legs, his fingers brushing over John's balls before giving his cock one stroke. "If you come without permission, I'll punish you," Rodney said.

"Yes, s-sir," John said, trying to resist the urge to hump Rodney's thigh.

Rodney trailed his fingers back up John's crack to his hole, and without warning he shoved two fingers in deep and hard, making John's breath catch in his throat. "I love it when you're slick for me," Rodney said. "Next time, I'm going to make you do it in front of me, watch you as you slick yourself up."

John didn't know how any more blood could go to his face when it felt like half of it was in his cock. The idea was humiliating in a hot way, and John knew that if Rodney told him to do it he'd obey.

Finger fucking him fast and sloppy, Rodney continued to talk. "You're such a pretty little fucktoy," he said. "Gonna fuck you with the toy till you're begging for it, and then, if you've been good, I'm going to fuck you hard with my cock. I might even let you come tonight."

"Oh, fuck," John moaned, hips pushing back into Rodney's hand."

"Fuck is right," Rodney said, pulling his fingers out and picking up the toy. John buried his face in the blankets as he listened to the sounds of Rodney slicking the toy up. There was a muted thump as Rodney set the lube back on the nightstand, and then there was a broad pressure against his hole. "Deep breath, fucktoy."

And as John blew it out, Rodney pressed the toy in, hard and fast. There was no hesitation, no adjustment, just straight into a hard, deep, fuck that left John writhing and moaning. The toy was definitely larger than Rodney, and John didn't think he could bear it.

Then Rodney shifted angles, pressing the hard tip of the dildo into his prostate, and the pleasure overwhelmed the burn of being stretched. "Oh, god, oh, god," he moaned. He couldn't begin to stop his hips from coming up, pressing back, encouraging Rodney to go faster.

"What was that, slut?" Rodney said, his voice rough. "Fuck you harder?" He didn't wait for an answer. Instead, the toy started to move faster, slamming hard into John's ass on every stroke.

John swore that he could feel every ridge, every line in the toy. The pleasure was intense, and all he wanted was more. He didn't care if that made him the fucktoy that Rodney named him. When Rodney came to a halt, John couldn't help crying out. "No! Don't stop!"

"Hands and knees, John," Rodney growled, and John hurried to obey, still straddling Rodney's lap. "I'm going to hold the toy steady, and you're going to show me how much you want to get fucked."

Whimpering, John didn't care how humiliating it might be. Instead, he started to rock, fucking himself on the toy. "What do you want, fucktoy?" Rodney said. "Talk to me."

"I - I - " John said. It was hard to _think_ when the toy kept sliding over his prostate over and over again. "I want your - " he panted.

"My what?"

"Your cock," John moaned out. "I want your cock, and I want to come."

Without warning, Rodney pulled the toy out of John's ass. John cried out inarticulately, his hips still jerking spasmodically. He was so empty.

"Kneel up," Rodney said, and when John obeyed, he slid down onto his back. "Climb on."

Oh, yeah. John straddled Rodney's waist and reached between his legs to hold Rodney's cock steady. He slid back, taking Rodney's cock into his hole. He moaned, because while the toy had felt good, Rodney's cock was better, hot and thick.

Rodney's hands wrapped around his hips, urging him into a fast rhythm. "Don't come," Rodney said. "Not until I do."

"F-fuck, sir," John moaned. It was hard to wait, but Rodney always demanded it of him. At least he was being allowed to come tonight. He rode Rodney, leaning forward so that he could rest some of his weight on his hands. The move pressed Rodney even harder into his prostate, and it was taking everything he had to not to come.

Suddenly Rodney's grip became crushing. "You close, fucktoy?"

"Yeah," John said, sweat dripping down his face from the need to come.

"Touch yourself now," Rodney demanded even as he started to slam up into John. John brought a hand up to wrap around his cock, jerking himself fast and hard. Rodney groaned, arching up and saying, "Now, now, now."

It took only one last stroke, and John was coming, biting his lip till he drew blood trying not to cry out loud enough to be heard outside the room.

After he came, he collapsed forward, just barely catching himself before falling down on Rodney. "Oh, god," he groaned.

Rodney urged him to climb off, and then got him to lie down next to Rodney. They curled up together as John's eyes fell shut. "Such a good boy," Rodney said softly, and John let the words chase him down into sleep.


End file.
